


Somewhere Far From Home

by bug_from_space



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Exams, F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Love in the time of war, Post-Break Up, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: There were people you knew, and people you met, and people you lost. And sometimes, a person could be all three of them. Ezri Tigan was one of them.





	Somewhere Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished watching DS9, and I really love Sherlock, so when i saw the cute, somewhat nervous Trill, where else was my brain supposed to go? But yeah, Molly and Ezri meet at the academy, and get together, break up after graduation and meet again sometime in season six of DS9, where they click still and get back together. For this I'm ingnoring the fact that in canon she and Julian are together, they're just friends here.
> 
> As always I own nothing!

Molly looked up when Ezri entered the common area. It was emptier at this hour than most, the majority of people having left to the mess hall or back to their dorms. She smiled tiredly, waving at the other girl in blue. Ezri lifted one hand in greeting as she came and collapsed on the couch across, PADD set on the table. Molly peered at the screen, sighing at the brief glimpse into endless review for exams, her own PADD looking similar.

“If I ever say that the academy wasn’t so bad, remind me of exams,” Ezri said, letting out a sigh. “There’s so many acronyms and terms I have to remember,” she added, reaching across the small table to grasp her girlfriend’s hand. Molly let out a small laugh at that, sympathizing with the Trill’s trouble.

“I’ll help you revise if you help me,” Molly offered, “I’ll even grab us Finalian Toddies,” it was a safe bet, bribing her with the drink, caffeinated enough to get them through revision, but not coffee, which Ezri had never taken to.

“I will _do_ your exams for you if you help me revise, and get me tea,” Ezri responded, shifting to drape on the couch, looking exactly like the student she was. 

“I wouldn’t make such dramatic promises Ms. Tigan, I might be tempted to use it,” the medical student said, laughing at the absurdity of it. They hadn’t had anything resembling the same courses since first year. Besides, exhaustion over review wouldn’t be nearly as noticeable in the euphoria from being a proper officer.

“How fortunate, it looks like you’ll pass with flying colours then Ms. Hooper, as you won’t be letting a psych student do your medical exams.” Molly smiled, as she rose to grab them the rinks from the replicator, watching as a handful of students came back into the room, most of them looking as exhausted as she was. Another week and they’d be done though, and they would officially be ensigns in Starfleet. Grabbing the streaming cups, she passed one to the Trill, settling down back in her seat and grabbing the PADD Ezri had been using to review. “Alright, let’s start, what is TAS- acronym meaning and actual function?”

~~

Deep Space 9 made for an impressive sight, the looming structure dwarfing the small transport ship she had taken to get here. The Federation thought it was a good idea to send more doctor here because so much of the primary action was happening closer to the entrance to the Gamma Quadrant and there wasn’t nearly enough doctors there (one on the station proper if she read the reports correctly: Julian Bashir). Walking along the Promenade she observed the hustle and bustle of people, the bar to one side being one of the larger areas, people streaming in and out of it constantly. Turning away from the bar, Molly continued towards the infirmary.

Entering the room she nodded to the Bajoran nurse, who went to get Doctor Bashir. Behind her, she heard the door open, turning and noticing Ezri. Taking a step back, eyes widening a little Molly watched the Trill. Ezri stopped in the doorway looking just as surprised to see Molly. “Molly…”

“Ezri, hi!” Right, yes. This was doable, just unexpected. Last she had heard Ezri had become the host of the Dax symbiote, so she was Ezri Dax now, not Ezri Tigan, and that was a weird thought. She had told Molly about the Trill before, and what it was like to be a joined one, she had never expressed any interest in it. “How are you?”

“I’m... good!” Stepping a little further into the infirmary, Ezri’s attention swapped to Doctor Bashir who had just walked in, immediate alarm abating. “Julian, are we still on for Vic’s tonight with Odo and Kira?”

“Hmm, oh yes.” The man turned away his friend, attention landing on Molly, being pulled out of his thoughts by the notice that there was another person in the room. “You must be Doctor Hooper?” 

“Yes, I was reassigned because of the war,” Molly answered, waving slightly. He seemed nice enough, at least far younger and less jaded than the last one she had worked under on the starship Zephyr.

“Makes sense, I wouldn’t be disappointed to have another pair of experienced hands around here,” he said, smiling at her “Your free to familiarize yourself with the sickbay, it’s been quiet the last two days, you should have time, if you have any questions feel free to ask.”

“Thank you,” Molly said, as Bashir turned back to the connected room. She turned back to Ezri who hadn’t moved during the short conversation. It was an odd thought that this was, and wasn’t the Ezri, Molly had known, had dated. She had lifetime's worth of other memories now. “So…” 

“How are you?” Ezri asked, returning the question from earlier, looking a little calmer now that she’d had a few minutes to realize Molly was stationed there.

“Good.” the Doctor let out a small sigh at the awkwardness, biting her bottom lip. It hadn’t been that long since they had broken up, but it felt like forever. Even talking to Ezri was awkward. They were different people now, the war, the time, the joining; neither of them had remained like they were. “Do you maybe... want to grab lunch with me? I mean, you don't have to if you'd feel uncomfortable with it, but it might be nice to see you again, and I know no one else here, so a familiar face might be nice.” Molly started to ramble, when Ezri stopped her, with another step forward, putting a few scant feet between them

“I’d love to. After you’ve had a bit of time to get used to the infirmary. I know it took me- took _Jadzia_ ,” she corrected, nose scrunching up a little at the pronoun. “A while to get used to it, it’s not exactly standard federation technology,” she said, tilting her head at the Cardassian design of the controls and the station itself. 

Molly let out a laugh at that, she wasn’t wrong. It was a bit of an interesting set up, the strange use of technology not always seeming to match up quite right. “Thanks, maybe in two hours? So 13:00?”

“Yeah, that works.” (If the next week saw the two of them laughing at the replomat, while holding hands, well it wasn’t like it could be the most surprising thing.)


End file.
